1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organic light-emitting display devices. In particular, the present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device having a photo sensor with a relief structure capable of increasing an amount of light absorbed therein and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light-emitting diode is a flat display device where voltage may be applied to a plurality of layers interposed between two electrodes, i.e., an anode electrode and a cathode electrode, to combine electrons and holes to form images. In particular, the conventional organic light-emitting display device may include a hole injecting layer, a hole transporting layer, at least one organic light emitting layer, an electron injecting layer and an electron transporting layer between the electrodes. Accordingly, holes may be injected into the hole injecting layer from the anode electrode, so the injected holes may be transported to the light emitting layer through the hole transporting layer. Similarly, electrons may be injected into the electron injecting layer from the cathode electrode, so the injected electrons may be transported to the light emitting layer through the electron transporting layer. The transported holes and electrons may combine with one another in the light emitting layer, to form excitons and, thereby, emit visible light and form images.
The conventional organic light emitting layer of the organic light-emitting display device may deteriorate over time and, thereby, reduce brightness of light emitted therefrom and/or modify color coordinates thereof. Reduced brightness of light emitted from the organic light emitting layer may decrease the image quality of the organic light emitting display device and its overall lifespan. Attempts have been made to improve the brightness of the organic light-emitting display device by incorporating a photo sensor therein. However, the conventional photo sensor may have a low light receiving rate, thereby providing a limited brightness control of the organic light-emitting display device.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an organic light-emitting display device with a photo sensor capable of controlling brightness thereof, while exhibiting an improved light receiving rate.